


The Lying Omega

by BWolf_20



Series: An Alpha and his Omega [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Johann Schmidt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Steve had always been told by his mother that Omegas were special. They were creatures to be cherished and protected. Well now that Skull has gotten a hold of him, he can only expect the worst. The last thing he wants is to be bonded to an Alpha, but he may have no choice as he's forced to confront what he was truly born to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's story2 or part 2 in my series.

Steve had always been told by his mother that Omegas were special. They were creatures to be cherished and protected. They were words that many on the outside did not repeat or practice. Back in the day it was an Alpha’s world and in such a world Omegas were things to be dominated and bred. Their opinions were heard and they had lived unseen until an Alpha fell into a rut or claimed them. He had witnessed this harsh reality long before he experienced his first heat. 

Once on his way home, he witnessed a young Omega running from a wild Alpha. Despite his small size at the time he had tried his best to defend her, jumping between the two. But he wasn’t Captain America back then, and he fell back immediately upon the man’s first punch.

“Stay your place Omega!” the man had yelled. It was a common phrase to hear and one meant to follow. It was against the law for an Omega to stand against an Alpha, particularly when it came between their mission to mate and bond. 

Steve had muttered “No” as he swayed to his feet. Then he found himself standing there, watching that Alpha force a bond with a crying Omega, right there in the alleyway. 

The sight had pissed him off.

Steve rushed forward and attempted to pull the Alpha off. The woman didn’t want this, and so she shouldn’t have to be forced to lie down for him. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair.

The Alpha backhanded him and the next thing Steve knew was darkness.

When he woke, he found the Alpha and a policeman standing over him. He was pressing charges of course, and Steve knew to expect no trial. He had committed a crime in trying to prevent a bonding, even if it was forced. It was considered against nature to interrupt and prevent copulation, therefore it was a crime.

“Folks need to teach you better,” the Alpha had grumbled at him. 

“I’m certain they will when I pay them a visit,” the policeman had said. “Come along.”

Steve was grabbed roughly around the arm and escorted away. He looked back at the scene and noticed the poor Omega who was now circling her hands around the Alpha’s waist and looking down in clear submission. 

He promised himself that that would never be him. 

It didn’t matter about the nature of the world. Omegas were people too and they could stand on their own, without Alphas, but this didn’t mean he was against it completely. Without such bonds, the human race would die out, so he didn’t turn his nose up whenever he saw an Omega happily bonded to an Alpha. As long as there was consent and happiness between the two, there was nothing to complain about. It was this idea that forcing such bonds were okay, and even right. 

He had his parents to really thank for that. They’d had a healthy bond; one where his father hadn’t forced his mother, so he knew it was possible. But the majority of bonds were non-consensual and no one gave a damn; with such an attitude thriving Steve practically vowed to go it alone. Sure the heats were painful and damn near deadly since he’d been born a sick, weak little pup, but he held firm to his convictions.

And then Captain America happened and it was like a release. 

Here at last he would be able to show the world that the Omega didn’t have to lie at the Alpha’s feet, but stand and make themselves heard. They could fight and make themselves equal to the more dominant kind.  
But then he had learned that he couldn’t be an Omega with his new form. It wasn’t possible. He just didn’t look like an Omega, but more than that, there could never be a case where an Omega rose as a hero. It was basically taboo and no amount of arguing or protesting changed anyone’s mind on the small group of people that had known what he really was. 

So Steve relented and accepted their tricks to hide what he really contained below the waist; a uterus now made strong and ready for tons of cum thanks to the serum, and a small dick made all the more useless since his change. He accepted injections that would unleash an Alpha scent and minimize the gland that needed to break with an Alpha’s bite. He always disappeared whenever a heat rose, which no longer risked his life, but thanks to the serum, it was more trying on his Omega instincts and practically reduced him to the power of a newborn pup.

“You’re the perfect soldier,” Erskine had stated after seeing the results. Then he had leaned in close to his ear and whispered his next words. “But, you’re also the perfect Omega.”

It was the last thing he’d said, before he’d been shot. Steve had felt a brief moment of horror upon hearing such words, before he raced after his murderer and began his journey from beginning super soldier to an iconic super hero.

There had been times he considered breaking the silence, but whenever such thoughts occurred he shut them away quickly. He happened to be a coward in that field. But he did once break the news to a very shaky Omega he’d rescued during a mission, figuring a secret could be shared to ease the poor guy. But the man had laughed, not believing him in the least. Such a reaction proved that the world was still not ready to accept or believe that an Omega could do what he’d been doing. It also told him if he did prove it to the public, showed them what he was really made for, Captain America would have to cease, and he’d never be able to help the people the way he wanted.

“You’ll get your shot,” Peggy, a very respectable Alpha had once told him. She’d been one of the very few Alphas who shared his beliefs about forced bonds, and because of that he didn’t mind imagining himself with her. “I believe it Steve. I believe you’ll be able to turn this world around.”

“The question is, when,” he’d said. He had come to a point where he wanted to start a worldwide protest of the treatment against Omegas. But such an opportunity never came, because he would soon be crashing in a plane, and freezing until the world found him again. 

When he woke, the tricks were still in place, but not as well as they had been back in the day. A select few members of S.H.I.E.L.D became in on what he really was, and the secret continued with more updated illusions. 

Steve had been disappointed to see the world hadn’t changed. It was a little better, but it wasn't good enough. 

His own teammates didn’t know. He felt guilty for not telling them, but he was also worried about rejection and the idea that one of the two Alphas on the team would enforce a bond with him. After all these years, after Peggy, after never establishing a bond or experiencing any real form of the Alpha/Omega connection, Steve’s interest in it was basically nonexistent. He was a soldier. He had a job to do, fighting for his country and helping people. He didn’t have time to lie down in a nest with a belly full of pups. The length of time nursing and mothering them alone would suspend him from the team for far too long. But it hadn’t mattered anyway because he had no interest in either Tony (who was supposedly taken anyway) or Natasha.

And now, the very person that should never know his secret, was looming over him, smiling as he suffered in the exhausting haze of a new heat.

Had he known Skull was watching him that closely he would have been much more careful. He would never have revealed the truth to that shaky Omega even if he had laughed and not believed. He would never have created moments where he openly expressed the needs for Omega rights to the Howling Commandos or to the random few Alphas that used to stand on their soapboxes and make public statements about the need to enforce stronger restrictions on the Omegas to a cheering crowd.

He would have continued to lie if he’d known Skull’s forces were going to surprise him at his worst moment. 

Fear flooded his system now. He couldn’t lie, not anymore. 

He shut his eyes. He didn’t want to see and believe what was about to happen. 

And then he felt it. Something soft and cool touched his face.

He opened his eyes to see Skull dabbing at his sweaty brow with a sponge. He wasn’t leering at him. The man was just watching him curiously as he committed to the task of cleaning in a surprisingly gentle manner. Steve didn’t expect it to last, but while it did he actually held still rather than turn away.

New heats were almost like a fever. His body was hot and uncomfortable. He was pouring out pheromones that screamed his body's need for a strong Alpha’s seed and his body didn’t care who that seed belonged to. If only his illusions didn’t break and could hide the scent. They never held up during heats.

“Don’t worry my Omega,” Skull said calmly as he continued to dab his sweaty brow gently, “you shall have what you desire very soon.”

“I’m not your Omega,” he tried to sneer, but it came out softly because the sponge felt soothing on his face.

“Not yet you aren’t, but you will be. You will be. And once you’re mine, you will drop this ridiculous lie and become what you were truly meant to be.” Steve made to growl. He’d been taught how to mimic an Alpha’s growl, but at the moment it came out more like a pathetic mewl. “You’ve had no experience. You weren’t taught properly, but I will teach you. I will train you. And then, my dear captain, you will behave as a true Omega should.”

He stopped sponging and stood.

Steve blinked back the haze of the heat and suddenly he saw that policeman and the Alpha that had wanted to press charges against him. They were standing with the crowd of Hydra members, smiling and nodding in approval at the sight of him crouched down on the floor awaiting to be used. The heat was further opening his body, further calling for the one strong un-bonded Alpha in the room. Already he could feel slick starting.

He looked at that hazy hallucination of the policeman from long ago.

When his father had seen them on the front porch, he sighed, already guessing why Steve had gotten in trouble.

“I’m sorry,” he had apologized, making Steve’s stomach twist. 

“This pup’s a growing Omega. He should know better than to interfere in the bonding process.”

“Of course,” his father had agreed. Steve couldn’t look at him, even if it was an act he was putting on. “My son gets a little anxious, and jealous. You see, he’s not very strong, and he’ll most likely never attract an Alpha.”

Steve had felt betrayed when he heard his father say that. Mr. Rogers could be a hard man, in fact any Alpha could because it was instinctual. It was always the Omegas who were oversensitive. Still, his father knew certain words must be said constantly to keep his son from facing anything more severe from this world. If charges were pressed and he wound up in jail, he wouldn’t stand a chance. There’d been the awful story about young troublesome Omegas being shipped off to be sold to Alphas who wanted such mates to tame without the hassle of finding them on their own. Worst case scenario, an Omega could end up bonded to several Alphas. Steve was too much of a runt to survive any of that, as far as everyone felt.

The policeman had looked down on him then with pity and disgust.

“Of course, but that is no excuse.” He paused to fill out a paper and handed it to his father. “See that he gets the proper training if he isn’t getting it here.”

The policeman had left, but not before eyeing his mother who was standing off to the side. Steve had curled up his fists angrily, knowing the Alpha was most likely thinking his mother wasn’t a good enough Omega. 

Afterwards, he and his father had had a brief talk about it, and then he was registered to attend special classes designed to brainwash young Omegas into believing that they had no place in this world other than bent over on their knees with a raised open hole. It had been horrible and sickening, but it was the only thing his father could do to keep him out of the eyes of the law. 

“I’m sorry Steve.”

“It’s not fair!” he had cried with tears running down his cheeks. 

“I know it’s not.”

Steve wiped his tears away, but he couldn’t stop shaking.

“I hate being an Omega.”

It wasn't special to be an Omega anymore. Not until he grew older and developed the urge to fight harder regardless of what he was. He would always be an Omega, but it was hard for him to say if he still hated being one when he’d been pretending not to be one.

One thing he did know, was that he never hated being an Omega more than he did now.

“The truth, captain, will always be revealed,” Skull said silkily.

Steve had to agree. The truth was always revealed in the end, and there was a small feeling of relief that the charade had been destroyed at last. He didn’t have to put on acts and lie his tongue off while feeling the twisting sensation of guilt.

The only problem was that it had taken his worst enemy to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I expected I'd have this one start the bonding and the breeding and all that, but as I wrote I ended up filling it more on Steve and decided to leave it there as opposed to squeezing in some Alpha/Omega kinks that I expected to place here. I figure this'll most likely be a 4 part series. When I get to Part 3, we'll definitely hit what you were probably expecting here.  
> This is my first experience writing a series. I suppose this could've been one story with chapters, but I feel this could stand on it's own if it wasn't in a series. Anyways, more soon.


End file.
